Durring the Silence: working Title
by Shaken Not Stirred
Summary: James Bond is sent out to Australia to do what seems like a simple job at the start by eventualy frames him against his own government. A SEQUAL TO A SPY TO DIE FOR! READ & REVIEW! Chapter 21 is up! Getting near the end!!!
1. Part One Vital Information

Part One  
A Simple Spy Job  
  
Vital Information  
  
The night had just started to take over the day, the stars coming out of hiding, and the cold winds chased the warm air out of the city of Sydney, Australia. In the city laid a large sub division of a new intelligence agency. The division is a three building complex each taller then the other. On the top floor of the highest building, there was a very plain looking room with a desk in the middle and a few chairs sitting in front of it. The room had a red carpet, and the walls where laden with pictures of English heroes. Sitting at the desk sat a man who looked like your every day business man. He was tall, somewhere in the 6'2 6'3 range. He wore an ordinary black business suite. If he was to pass you on the street, you wouldn't even know that he was on his way to the top floor of the newest and most now most important division of English intelligences.  
  
As he sat at his desk working on numerous amounts of paper, the door straight in front of him opened. In walked a very sophisticated and handsome looking English man. He also wore an all black suite with a white collard shirt. Although he was a broad, muscular, and handsome man, he showed signs of injury. One was on the back of his left hand, it was very red, and a small scar mark going across it. Another sign was a big scar down his right shoulder which he has had for a long time. He walked in with an escort right behind him, and even pushing him in a bit. The escort was a good mix of the English man and the guy at the desk. He was tall, and very broad and muscular. The English man sat down in one of the chairs and the escort walked around the desk and behind the guy.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Bond" said the guy sitting at the desk still working on the papers. "Please excuse Mr. Stearyl he's good escort but can be a bit firm at times, and sorry if I don't look up from these damn things right away, just so much to do."  
  
"It's all right Mr. Lasko, I'll just start the flow of conversation" said Bond. "As you can imagine this new division can be quite suspicious by my government. We never really had a need for a division in Sydney, plus we already have contacts here. So as you can imagine we really don't have a need for you." Lasko looked up from his papers. He put down his pen and laid back in his chair.  
  
"Ah, I am very aware of your governments concerns Mr. Bond. But I have worked with your government for years now. My intelligences have more information then you could imagine. I'm sure our information would be quite useful, to your government."  
  
"But my government will need to take numerous amounts of precautions before letting you in with our intelligences. The deals you want to make a bit more risky then you think."  
  
"No, Mr. Bond, I am quite aware of the risks and precautions your government will need to take. I'm not saying that I just want you to handover your secret files in exchange for mine."  
  
"It's not just that Mr. Lasko, we don't even know if you information that you think is so vital to us, is as vital as you say it is" said Bond as he relaxed into his chair.  
  
"Ah, I assure you it is Mr. Bond. You have my word as a devoted English man like yourself." Bond let out a little bit of a laugh.  
  
"Mr. Lasko, please pardon me saying this, but I think your getting out of your league here. We can't just make deals with every one just because they give us their word. There is too much at risk here, it's too awkward." Bond paused for a moment. "You have to take it from our point of view, this whole thing just sprang up in front of us, and we have no idea what it is. We know you have used to work for us, people can change, I mean look you now, you used to work in one of our little sub divisions in Sydney and now you're trying to set up your very own division. We can't just trust you Mr. Lasko, one thing you must understand is that, in this business every one is pessimistic; we look for any kind of possible traps or conspiracy behind everything, and only until we are satisfied that there is none, we go ahead."  
  
"Hmmm" Mr. Lasko sat back in his chair and thought for a few minutes. "Your, right Mr. Bond, it was too foolish of me to think that you would just make deals to trade vital information with someone just because they say they are friend. With that said, I guess the only way to help you trust me, is to give you some of my information, like a little sample."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Mr. Lasko, my government doesn't want your information. What ever you tell me I must forget, there are many risks when free information is handed out, it could help us, but can also very well hurt us. We only want information which we go out ourselves to find, no mystery boxes." Bond started to get up from his seat. "Now if you excuse me, I must go." Bond started to walk to the door.  
  
"Does the name Majed mean anything to you?" said Lasko. Bond stopped and the door. He turned and looked straight into Lasko's eyes. He thought for a minute or two. Bond then relaxed his body and shook his head.  
  
"No" 


	2. Phone Call to England

Phone Call to England  
  
Bond walked out of the building and into his BMW that was parked outside of it. He drove off into the street toward his hotel. The city of Sydney was lit up by the lights of the many buildings surrounding Bond. He drove down the street which was fairly empty at the time. He drove past the famous opera house and thought to himself the same thing he always does when he drives by it, "what a magnificent architectural building". Bond appreciated the fines of life. He drank only the best wines, and lived in luxury. His job with the British Secret Service took him all over the world putting his life on the line, and for that he lives the high life when he is not on duty. But all in all, Bond really doesn't like the high life. Bond may be a very sophisticated English secret agent, but he likes to live like the ordinary person as mush as he can. Thus, he came to the end of his journey and parked his car out side the Hilton hotel. He got out of the car and walked into the sparkling lobby. As he walked up to the marble counter, he fixed his eyes on the lovely woman behind it.  
  
"Ah, Mister Bond" said the woman "How may I help you?"  
  
"Are their any messages for me" Bond asked.  
  
"One moment please" the woman turned around and peered through the many cubby holes, inspecting each one of there contents. She found one which contained a simple plain piece of paper. She took it out, and turned back around. "Here you are sir" the woman handed over the piece of paper to Bond. Bond took it, thanked her and walked away. As he walked he unfolded the piece of paper which revealed a series of numbers. Bond put the paper into his inside jacket pocket, and walked toward the elevator. He pushed the up button a door opened without delay. He walked in a push the 14th button. As he was taken up he thought about how far the whole superstition with the number 13 has gone. Bond actually loves the number 13. He always tries to travel on a Friday the 13th as much as he can because the flights are usually less packed, and the roads are usually a bit more cleared. Bond was snapped out of his trance on the number 13 with the sudden stop of the elevator. The doors opened and Bond walked out and into the hall where he would find his room. Bond opened the door to room 216. The open door revealed a small, one single bed room. It had a slide away wall window which leads to small balcony. Bond walked in and took off his jacket which he throws on the bed. He picked up the phone which sat on a table next to the bed. He reached back for his jacket and pulled out the piece of paper. He unfolded it and typed in the numbers from it to the phone. He put it to his ear and waited for the other side to answer.  
  
"Universal Exports" came a voice from the other end. With out a word Bond punched in a few more numbers. After a few moments came a new voice of a female.  
  
"Money penny here"  
  
"Ah, Money penny, how good to hear you voice again." Bond said.  
  
"Oh, what a pleasant surprise" replied Money penny. "So James where are you this time?"  
  
"Why I'm in Sydney Money penny. But I can't say I'm enjoying it as much as I could."  
  
"Oh, and why would that be?"  
  
"Well, there are all of these great restaurants and no one to enjoy them with."  
  
"Well, James, before you go thinking about dinner in Sydney, why don't you take me out here sometime."  
  
"Oh, you know perfectly well I've been planning on that, but I'm always so busy."  
  
"So am I James, so am I." Money penny said with a bit of sarcasm. Just then another female voice came over the phone interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Oh will two please stop your regular lines of flirtation. Connect Bond to my line as soon as possible" The person who had interrupted the conversation between Bond and Money penny was know as "M" or the head of MI6.  
  
"Good luck James" said money penny and with a click he was directed to "M's" office.  
  
"Ok 007, what's the whole deal with Laueth Lasko?" said M.  
  
"Well, to get to the point he wants us to trade information with him. But the information he wants is too vital to trade with a new client."  
  
"Yes, your right, we can't just give out the information we have to people we barely know. But, he must have had a reason for trying to get it. No one just calls MI6 asking for he thinks would be a mutual deal. Do you have any idea what he had to offer?"  
  
"Well, as you know, it's our policy to not learn about vital information, in the case that we may get involved with something we don't want to have anything to do with." Bond paused.  
  
"Continue" said "M".  
  
"Well, although I refused to hear any of it, and promised to forget what ever he said" Bond paused again.  
  
"Bond, If you think it's of extreme importance, please continue, if not skip it and move on." There was a period of silence. Bond was the one to break the silence.  
  
"He claims to has information about that Majed guy I tracked down in Iraq last year."  
  
"Hmm, yes, quit interesting. We never did uncover the full story about him, and I wonder why he would? But he's old news; we don't need anything on him now."  
  
"Yes, but the question still remains, why does he think hat we would want information on him so much as to trade some of our vital information for it. The guy isn't exactly someone that would walk into something that's this much out of his league."  
  
"Yes, I see your point; my only guess is that there must be something we are missing. Maybe this there's more to this Majed guy that we are overlooking."  
  
"Could he be bluffing?" asked Bond.  
  
"No, I don't think so, that whole ordeal wasn't very public and any sign of it was over shadowed by the actual war, so even if he was bluffing it would be nice to find out how he even knows about it and over all why."  
  
"I sense a job coming up."  
  
"Precisely, I want you to stay in Sydney for a while. See if you can come up with any details on this case. If the Information he has is as vital as he says it is then extract as much as you can, If it's not then just come on home, either way we will not be making any deals. Is this clear 007" the number 007 by which "M" referred to is Bond's number which recognizes him to have a license to kill because of the 00 in the begging of the number.  
  
"Yes, understood. I will keep in contact, 007 out." Bond hung up the phone and lay down on his bed. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes. 


	3. Setting the Table

Setting the Table  
  
Bond woke up the next day fully relaxed. He looked at his clock which read five past eight. He got out of the bed, and walked toward the bathroom. He was already completely naked so when he got to the bathroom he turned on the shower and walked straight in with out waiting for it to warm up. As Bond bathed himself he thought about his new assignment. He knew he couldn't just walk in there and try to casually talk out the information from Lasko. Bond had already set the tone that he was uninterested about Majed, so it would too suspicious, for him if he just started asking questions. So there was only one way to do it. He must get the information with out Lasko knowing it, a real stereotypical spy job. But how would he do that. He would have to figure out some way of either getting into the building and finding the where they would keep all the secret files, or tracking Lasko in a shadow operation and try to pick up any information on Majed that he may talk about. Bond thought for awhile and concluded that his first plan would be easier. Bond also had to "leave the country". Bond knew that if Lasko does have the ability to gather important information he could also have the ability to track his whereabouts. Bond stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Satisfied with his current plan, he dressed himself in his usual black suit. He holstered he now beloved Walter ppk in his under arm holster under his left arm. He walked out of his room and toward the elevator. He was taken to the lobby floor where he was stopped by a concierge calling his name.  
  
"Mister Bond, Mister Bond!" Bond stopped and was greeted by the concierge. "You have a message" he took out a piece of paper and gave it to Bond. Bond took it, thanked him and continued his journey. He took look at the sheet he was given. It had what looked like an address on it.  
  
255 Codrington Street.  
  
Bond put the sheet back into his pocket. He walked out side and found his car parked in the front. He got into it and drove off. His original plan was to make himself a travel arrangement, but now this popped up. Bond thought it better to follow the note, so drove out of the hotel and toward the address. The drive took him a good half an hour due to heavy traffic. Once Bond reached the destination, he parked his car right outside of the building marked as 255. He got out and walked toward the building which wasn't anything to impress about. It was a small business like building the walls where gray and the doors where stiff. Bond walked inside to find that it wasn't much different. It was dirty and covered with dust. The building had obviously not been used for years. Bond walked around, not knowing what he was to find in the old structure. Bond proceeded and as he paced around he walk toward the middle of the small reception room. When he had reached the center the floor gave a sudden jolt then began a slow control decent downward. Bonds first reaction was to jump off, but he thought better of it, he was curious to see where he was going, and overall, why it was he who had been sent there. Bond reached the basement and the platform stopped moving. Bond walked off and as soon as he did it started to go back up. Bond looked around and saw nothing but dusty furniture and a foundation which seemed unstable. He walked around and a bit more wondering what this was all about.  
  
"Well, Mr. Bond, what do you think of it?" came a voice behind Bond. The voice was a bit high pitch, like a woman's. Bond quickly turned around to find that it was a woman. She was tall with a nice figure. Bond noticed that she was also a bit of a strong woman with thick thigh muscles and strong arms. She wore very casual cloths, jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"I think it's quite nice" Bond put a smile on his face. "Miss."  
  
"Fraud, Libitina Fraud. Now you're probably wondering what this is all about."  
  
"The thought did cross my mind."  
  
"Welcome to section 'S' Mr. Bond" Libitina walked over to a wall and pushed a button. Suddenly the walls all started to move, turning around to show there backside. Each wall showed now showed wide variety of weapons, and gadgets. Bond now knew where he was. England has a section in almost every major country which deals with the local problems of its district. Section "S" was in charge of Sydney and the surrounding area. Bond was now in the heart of the weapons storage. Bond walked from one end of the room to the other inspecting all of its contents.  
  
"Nice little collection of toys you have here" said Bond. "I don't think they will be much use for my current assignment."  
  
"Yes, well they are always here. But if there is anything you need, anything at all just let us know" said Libitina.  
  
"Yes, well now that you mention it there are a few things I could use. Firs off, is there a place to stay in here?"  
  
"Oh yes right through that door" Libitina pointed at a door straight in front of her. "it's small but cozy. The bathroom is right next to it."  
  
"Great, I'll need a place."  
  
"Aren't you checked in at the Hilton hotel?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll need to check out soon. Have to make it look like I have left the country."  
  
"Ah, yes, almost forgot, you on a spy job. You'll to be sneaking around that damn new intelligence building."  
  
"What do you mean by damn?"  
  
"Oh, they guy who started it, Mr. Laurth Lasko, he's not too much of a nice person. I used to see him around when he was part of the section. But now he has gone up in the world, and locks us lower people out."  
  
"Yes, well, at least we are on the same page now. That building he's in, do you by any chance of blueprints of it."  
  
"Ah, yes, I thought you'd want those. I even have better then just blue prints. Libitina walked to the other side of the room, she took out a large piece of paper which was rolled up. He brought back to Bond and the unrolled it. She spread across the floor. It had a full layout of the building.  
  
"Now if you look at this layout we have marked down some of the vital key points and objects. These red marks signify security cameras and there range of view. Down here is what you're going to want to get to, the main file storage rooms. Now as you can imagine it's pretty well guarded. First you will to get into the communications room. From there you can enter the filing room. Now only personal are allowed in the filing room and it is guarded by both men and secure doors. So you can't just walk blow your way in."  
  
"Hmm, point taken, so how do you propose that I do get in?" Bond put a little emphasis on the word "do".  
  
"Simple, only the personal are allowed. Libitina took out a small card from her pocket. You have been official hired as a new communicator." She handed the card to Bond. Bond looked at it. It had his face portrait on it and a bunch of fake info.  
  
"Mr. Steven Berkoff?"  
  
"Yes, that was just one of our names we had in out database. So, Mr. Berkoff, I guess you'll want this map. Well, we can actually do better. Libitina took off a watch she was where on her left hand. This is from your friend "Q". It doesn't have all those nice lethal devices in it though."  
  
"So what does it have? I know "Q"; he wouldn't just make a nice watch."  
  
"Yes well, this watch has this whole map of the building in memorized inside it. It's small, but does its job." She pushed a button and the watch went from showing the time and date to a map of the building. "Now as you can see it is zoomed in on one room of the building. Use the side buttons to scroll through out the layout." Bond watched as she demonstrated it.  
  
"Well, with that thing, I don't have any more excuses for being late to work."  
  
"It is also a miniature camera. The lens is right here" Libitina pointed to a spot on the side of the watch in between two buttons. "Just hold this button for 3 seconds and it will take one picture. Memory can store 5 shots. It hooks up to the computer where you can download and send them to your government."  
  
"Neat tick."  
  
"Yes well anyway, tomorrow you will leave for your new job. You can catch up on some rest if you need to."  
  
"Yes, well there is one more thing I must do" Bond said. "I need to make some travel arrangements and check out of my hotel."  
  
"Ah yes of course, I can book you on the next flight to England."  
  
"That would be splendid." Bond look around the room with a inquisitive look on his face.  
  
"How exactly do I get out of here?"  
  
"Oh" Libitina walked to a wall and pushed a button. The platform started to come back down. "There you go and to get back down just bush in the specially marked brick. You see it. The platform got to the bottom and Bond walked on. "Oh wait, one more thing, here is the number for here. It's a secure line so don't worry about calling from anywhere or at any time."  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you in a little while."  
  
"It's going to be a pleasure working with you Mister Berkoff." Bond smiled back at her  
  
"I'm sure the pleasure will be all mine." Then the platform started to bring Bond back to the main level. 


	4. Leaving Sydney

"Leaving Sydney"  
  
Bond drove back to his hotel and walked back up to his room. He packed up all of his belongings and made sure the he wouldn't leave anything behind. Bond Then went back down to the lobby. He talked to one of the concierges and checked himself out. As Bond was waiting for his bags he called Libitina and asked him about his travel plans. She told him that he was booked on the 12 o'clock. Bond looked at his watch which read 11. Bond just realizing that he hadn't had breakfast yet, planed to get some on his way to the airport. Bond's luggage came down and was packed into his car. Bond drove out of the hotel and made his way to the airport. About half way there Bond found a little place he could eat. It wasn't anything too fancy, but did try hard to look like. It had nice red table cloths, the napkins and silverware where aligned perfectly, and the service was great. The only problem was that the food didn't match up; Bond's eggs where a bit over cooked, the sausage undercooked, and the fruit wasn't fresh. Although the meal wasn't perfect, it served its purpose of getting Bond's hunger healed. He started his travel again to the airport. When Bond arrived he parked his car, in the airport parking lot, took out one bag that was the size for a carry on bag, and left his gun in the car. He walked up to the airport, and entered the main check in. He talked to a concierge and after showing all of his passports and other papers, he was given a boarding pass. He walked through security without a problem and entered the main terminal. He found his gate and checked in at the desk. He was given his ticket and Bond waited to board the plane. After about 10 minutes they called Bond's row to board. He got up and gave the person at the gate his ticket. He walked though the long gate to the plane. But right before he got to the plane he pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the stewardess. She looked up at Bond then walked out of the aircraft and into the gate. She led Bond to the door which led form the gate to the outdoors. Bond followed her through the door and down a set of stairs. Outside there was the constant scream of airplane engines, and trucks drives to and from the aircrafts. Bond was directed by the Stewardess to proceed down the tarmac to a set off doors. She told him that he would enter the room where the luggage is unloaded. He walked over to the doors and sure enough, he found that he was in the room where the luggage was unloaded. He preceded though a door that was marked "to baggage claim. He walked up a few flight of stairs and through a door, He then found himself in the baggage claim area and from there he made his way back to the parking lot. He threw his bag back into the car and drove off. 


	5. Passing the Night Away

Passing the Night Away  
  
As Bond drove back he decided to take a scenic route around Sydney for ever since he had arrived he hadn't had the time to take in the many sights there where and he though that this might be the only time he could. The trip took longer then he had thought it would, a full 6 hours. But to him it was worth it. This was Bonds first time in Sydney, and very likely his last, so he wanted to make as much use of it as he could.  
  
When Bond got back up to section "S" it was about half past six. He entered the building. When he entered he looked around for the "specially marked brick" that Libitina had told him would open the floor. After a few minutes of searching he came to a brick that did have something special on it. He looked closely at it and noticed that the brick was carved to look like the British flag. Bond pushed on this brick and sure enough the floor moved. Bond reached the bottom floor, where he met Libitina. There was a table set up in the middle of the room, and all the walls where out back in there original position. On the table sat two lit candles flickering in the dimmed room, and a large dinner sitting on the opposite sides of the table. Bond walked around to the table and saw that the meal had been a piece of steak, potatoes, green beans, and red wine.  
  
"I always heard that in England you love this meal."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course." Bond said uncertainly. They both sat down and started eating the meal. They exchanged conversation about mission, and also there lives outside government work. Libitina explained how she loved gymnastics and how she almost got qualified for the finals in the Olympics 2 years ago. She was defeated by an English woman, she said that she cheated by paying off the judges because she wasn't that good. Bond tried to persuade her other wise but she wouldn't give in.  
  
When they both finished their dinner Libitina got up and yawned.  
  
"So, Mister Berkoff, how does an agent get some rest while he's on a mission? I know that I personally would stay up all night thinking of what to do step by step."  
  
"Oh, well, the first thing to do there is to try to take you mind off of the mission."  
  
"And how does one do that?"  
  
"Well there are many ways of course; every agent has his or her own ways. Some can block it out mentally and some have to do some physical activity to keep their mind of it. I personally like to." Bond walked over to Libitina; he walked around behind her and put his hands on her hips. ". Take the physical approach." Bond leaned into her and kissed her on the side of the neck. Libitina took his hand and walked him over to the bed room. They both fell onto the soft bed that was in the middle of the room, and took each other in their arms. They both took off every article of clothing they had, and where once again on top of each other. Bond and Libitina made love till they both fell asleep in each others arms. 


	6. Working for Lasko

Working for Lasko  
  
Bond woke up the next morning, and the first thing he noticed was that Libitina wasn't with him. He got up and took a cold shower to wake himself up. He finished up his shower and after drying off he threw on a black business suit that he got from his bag. He also put on his holster with his gun still in it. When he left the room, he found that there was a cold breakfast sitting on the table. He went and sat down and as he ate the cold eggs and ham, which was surprisingly good, and drank his hot coffee, he noticed a letter sitting on the table. He picked it up and opened it. The message was short:  
  
Duty Calls  
Love, Libitina  
  
Bond put the letter aside and finished his breakfast. He got up, and made his way to his car. He was now on his way to "work".  
  
Bond pulled up to the building and found a parking spot not to far from it. He got out of his car and walked to the building. Before he entered it he took up his left hand and looked at his watch. He pushed the button which brought up the map. He found the lobby on the small screen and scrolled around. He memorized every detail it gave him. He found the filing room he wants to get to and turned the watch back to its usual state.  
  
Bond then walked into the building. He walked in and turned right. He walked through the lobby and down a set of stairs just like if he had worked there for years. When he reached the bottom of the stairs and walked down a short hall, he came to a sealed security door. He took out his card and swiped in the slot right of the door. There was a quick beep, and then the door opened. Bond walked in and found that he was in the communications room. There where many operators in the room, all in rows of ten, speaking and listening to messages. Each operator had his or her own little cubicle which was blocked off by small walls so no one could see, or disturb the person next to him or her. Bond walked through the room and made his way, toward the filing room. He knew he would be greeted by two security guards, so he had his card ready incase they asked questions. Bond walked up and saw the figures standing in the door way. They both held a semi automatic rifle, and stood in perfect attention. Bond walked up to them, as he did one guard stuck out his hand signaling Bond to stop.  
  
"This is a top security area, no entrance allowed with out proper ranking or authority." Bond held out his card gesturing to the guard to take it. He took the card and held up to his face.  
  
"Yes, thank you Mister Berkoff, you my step right on in." Bond smiled at him; he was amused at how easy everything was. Bond entered the room which was filled with cabinets around the entire room and a large table in the middle. Bond searched around; his first plan of trying to find the file was to look under "M" for Majed. Bond found a filing cabinet marked "Ma - Me". He opened the top drawer and fingered through the many to. He slowed down when he got to the "Maj" section and then he found it. The third file was labeled Majed. He took it out and looked to see if there was anything else there. Finding nothing else he walked to the table in the middle of the room, and laid down the file. The cover was marked "Majed, TOP SECRET" Bond slid his finger under the top cover and opened it. 


	7. Majed's File

Majed's File  
  
File Name: Majed  
  
Section: Briefing  
  
Subject: Arab Iraqi, CIRA operative, name: Majed Alsulamon  
  
Subject description: Iraqi Arab, 6'2 in height, eyes: brown, skin: coffee, hair: black. Personality: very corporative, yet has a very short fuse, hatred toward Iraqi people (see subject details). Rank in CIRA: field operative, time in CIRA: 3 months. CIRA interested Specialties: able to follow through with plans, master at cruel and unusual punishment and torture. Free time hobbies: Unknown.  
  
Subject details: Born in Iraq, family poor. Grew up in poverty, but managed to save enough money to attend academic courses. Favorite course: Militaristic History. At age of 20 he joined Iraqi military. Status in military: ex-general, dismissed for charges of fraud and bad conduct. CIRA relation: CIRA found Majed due to his extreme hatred toward his country after his expulsion from the army. He was a perfect candidate for operation Firestarter (see file: Firestarter). CIRA tracked down Majed and helped plant Majed back into the Iraqi army. He then started working on project Firstarter with the cover of a loyal Iraqi general.  
  
Subject status: Deceased. Death detail: killed while on operation Firestarter. Executer: Britsh secret agent, James Bond (see file: James Bond)  
  
Subject overall analysis: While Majed was a good CIRA operative his service was short. He went through with operation Firetarter without any faults of his own. The operation was however a failure. He went through with the operation as best he could, but it was a British secret service agent, James Bond that discontinued the operation. Majed was unsuccessful in disposing of James Bond, who in turn tracked down the secret bases for operation Firestarter. Majed tried to dispose of this agent, but his attempts failed. The agent, being very skilled in the field department was able to permanently shut down the operation, killing Majed along with it. Due to the unfortunate appearance of the agent, James Bond, CIRA must now take extra precations to make sure that it is not disrupted by his government again.  
  
End of Section  
  
Bond closed the file. He still had many questions in his head. All the info in there was of no use to him. He knew exactly what operation Firestarter was, he was the one who shut it down. He didn't care about Majed's background unless it had something to do with his government or himself for some reason, and if it did it would have defiantly been part the briefing. Bond picked up the file and returned it to its original location. Bond leaned on the table and closed his eyes. "Maybe he was bluffing all along." Bond thought to himself. He would like know why Lasko would have a file on Majed in the first place. It was just then that Bond's eyes shot open. He got up and walked to a filing cabinet marked "Cf - Cj" Bond opened the second drawer and finger through the files. He then pulled out a file marked C.I.R.A. 


	8. CIRA's File

CIRA's File  
  
File Name: C.I.R.A  
  
Section: Briefing  
  
Subject Description: C.I.R.A (Counter Intelligence for Revenge Agency) is located in Sydney Australia. Date of official opening, April 14 2001. CIRA uses all it's intelligence from there local operators to theft of other intelligences, for revenge, terror, or espionage. Stared by Laureth Lasko, CIRA's main objective is domination over all countries world wide.  
  
Subject Details: All details are strictly top classified. Only top level officials in CIRA organization have access.  
  
Subject Status: CIRA is in full operation. All preparations (see section Preparation) have been completed. For details on past operation see section Operations. All current operations are top classified until labeled "failure" or "successful".  
  
Subject overall analysis: Although CIRA is a new organization it is destined to obtain all its goals with out interference. Any kind of Interference will be dealt with at any cost.  
  
End of section.  
  
Bond flipped through the pages in the file. He came to a photograph of Laueth Lasko. He took off his watch and aimed it at the picture. He took a snapshot, and then flipped through some more pages. He took a snapshot of the briefing page, and the section and the project Firestarter. With this he could prove that Lasko was indeed the head of this CIRA organization. CIRA was an illegal agency. Any organization that tries to start wars, or would kill anyone just to achieve an unachievable goal had to be stopped and put down. Armed with his evidence about CIRA Bond left the building and drove back to his hide out. 


	9. Silence Falls

Silence Falls  
  
On the top floor of the CIRA building Laureth Lasko turned in his chair and answered the phone on his desk that just started ringing.  
  
"Lasko here"  
  
"Sir, Bond has uncovered the files, he has learned of CIRA and its involvement with Majed."  
  
"Perfect, we can now undergo the next step to operation Peace Crime."Lasko hung up the phone and then picked it back up. He punched in a few numbers and waited for the other end to pick answer. After three rings a deep voice came through.  
  
"Bruce here"  
  
"Objective Bait, is successful. Commence with operation Silence Falls."  
  
"Understood Mr. Lasko."  
  
"Oh and Bruce, make sure you use the right phone."  
  
"Yes, of course Sir." Lasko hung up the phone. He pulled open a drawer and took out a cigar and a lighter. He put it to his mouth and as he lit it he turned back in his chair.  
  
Back at England, the MI6 headquarters is disrupted by an urgent phone call. "M" picked up the phone and spoke through.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" asked "M"  
  
"This is head of security Maim. We found a tap on Sir Bond computer."  
  
"What do you mean a tap"  
  
"A direct link tap maim. We where going through our usual office security checks and found that his computer was linked through to a direct satellite which was transmitting Information from the classified computer files to a place in Sydney Australia."  
  
"Our classified information!" "M" yelled not realizing the loudness of her voice. "Where in Sydney is it being sent to?"  
  
"I don't know maim, all we can get is the general location."  
  
"I can't believe this, how can we have a security break this big so quickly." "M" said to herself not realizing she was talking into the phone as well. "M" sat back and thought for a few minutes. "Have you broken the link, yet?" she asked  
  
"Yes maim, the link is dead."  
  
"Someone must have put it there. There must be an insider within MI6. I am authorizing a full personal check. Everyone must be checked, until we find who planted that tap we will also have a full radio silence, no communication to or from anywhere within MI6 will be permitted. We can not allow any more information leek out. Speaking of which, can you tell me what information was sent."  
  
"Yes, maim, we ran a history check through the computer and found all the files sent had to do with our peacekeeping plans in Iraq."  
  
"Oh my god, if the plans for the peacekeeping in Iraq get interfered with, who knows how the world will react. We need to find that insider. And as of now all communications will be denied, MI6 is going into a full radio silence." "M" hung up the phone. She then called the Prime minister of England and told him the bad news. She finished her story and as the two where about to exchange good-byes the phones cut off. 


	10. Part Two Conntacting England

Part Two  
During the Silence  
  
Contacting England  
  
James Bond entered Section "S". He took off his watch and walked down to the computer, he found the plug that connected the computer to the watch. He fit in the components and clicked around the computer until he got a message stating that his data was being sent to MI6. He got p from the computer and picked the phone. He punched in his usual sequence of numbers. He got to the operator where he punched in the special code to get direct access to Miss Money Penny. But after he touched the last number he wasn't greeted by the usual voice of Money Penny. The voice was a very plain woman's voice. It had no emotion and every word had the same tone to it.  
  
"Do to extreme circumstances, a total radio silence in and out of MI6 has been called to affect. All lines will be closed until further notification. Sorry for any inconvenience." The voice disappeared and the dial tone came back. Bond hung up the phone with a puzzled look on his face. He knew that if a total radio silence was ordered some kind of security break must have taken place. Bond walked back over to the computer. He looked at the screen which showed an error message which read "Unable to send information to recipient due to the closure of recipient's line". Bond shut off the computer and unhooked the watch. There was no way of contacting MI6. He had to get this vital evidence to his government but there was no way to due so. Bond paced around the room thinking of what he could do next.  
  
Bond came to the conclusion that there wasn't much else he could do in Sydney. He found out that Lasko was the head of a criminal organization which would explain his want for the information he wanted from MI6. The Majed information was useless after all. Also Bond concluded that the only way he could get his evidence to MI6 was to walk it in. So it was set. Bond called up the Sydney international airport and booked a flight to England. Bond packed his bags, and left Section "S".  
  
Bond got to the Airport and walked through the routine he went through the day before. Bond once again waited outside the gate waiting for his row to board. As he waited he read a book called "Birds of the West Indies" which he found in a small shop inside the terminal. As he was reading a shadow passed over his book. Bond looked up to find the face of Mr. Stearyl staring down on him.  
  
"Ah, looks like we meet again" Bond sad calmly. "Where are you traveling to?"  
  
"Mr. Lasko asks me to pick you up" His voice was very low and boomed like if it was connected to a sub-woofer.  
  
"Well, that was nice of him. But my flight is due in any minute now. Give him my best regards will you." Mr. Stearyl grabbed Bond by his collar and drew him from his seat.  
  
"We go now!" Bond brushed him off, and then he was pushed out of the airport by Mr. Stearyl. Bond was led to his BMW where and the moment he was forced in Bond found that Mr. Stearyl was pointing his Walther at him.  
  
"Don't move" He said. He started up the engine and drove out of the airport. 


	11. Setting the Frame

Setting the Frame  
  
Bond led up the stairs of the building that he was getting quite accustom too. He was taken to the top floor where, once again, he met Laureth Lasko. He stood up and walked up to Bond and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Well, Mr. Bond I'm glad that you really didn't leave the country. I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to thank you" Lasko grabbed Bonds hand and shook it. Just then a camera hidden in the eye of the painting of the Prime Minister of England made three silent clicks.  
  
"What's this all about Lasko?" Bond said pulling his hand away from Lasko's.  
  
"Ah, Mister Bond, you have been most useful to us." Lasko walked back over to his desk and picked up a small stack of papers. He returned to Bond and handed them over. Just as Bond reached out and took the papers, the hidden camera made another three silent clicks. Bond looked down and inspected the papers which he was handed. They turned out to be the files from the British embassy about the peace keeping plans in Iraq. "You see Mister Bond I have a backup plan."  
  
"CIRA" Bond said aloud.  
  
"Precisely Mister Bond, you spoiled my first plan, which was going smoothly until your friend unfortunately found the factory. We tried moving it but then you had to come. And although Majed was a fine person to carry out the mission he was to careless with you."  
  
"Yea, I get that a lot" Bond said.  
  
"Not from me you won't Mister Bond. So after your destructive appearance, I needed to find a new way to complete my goal, and you were my answer." Lasko walk back over to his desk and sat down in his chair. "You see Mister Bond, I could use you. You would be a great asset for CIRA."  
  
"I'm not for hire. I would never work for someone like you."  
  
"It's too late for that Mister Bond. You already are." Bond gave off a confused look. "You gave us the access to you headquarters back in England. We have had you bugged ever since you first visited me. Once we learned the access numbers for to get through to your Headquarters, we used that to get access to employment records.  
  
"So you implanted a spy into MI6?"  
  
"Very good Mister Bond"  
  
"And that would explain the communication silence."  
  
"Oh, yes that is a major part in all of this. You see Mister Bond you government will have no contact from you; they will have no idea of the progress you will make. But I still need you around. You see, as long as your alive, it's you who will be to blamed for the 'unfortunate accident' that will occur in Iraq. The war might be over but I can still use it to my advantage."  
  
"How will I be the one to blame?"  
  
"That Mister Bond you will not need to worry about. Just pray that your government doesn't try to hard to find you." With that Lasko signaled to Mr. Stearyl to take Bond away. He raised his right hand and crashed it into the back of Bond's neck sending him unconscious. He put Bonds gun on Lasko's desk and dragged Bond out of the room and at the same time a man walked in. He was carrying a folder which he gave to Lasko.  
  
"The pictures you wanted sir" Lasko took the file and opened it. He looked at the pictures  
  
"These are perfect. Thank you." The man turned around and walked out of the room. 


	12. Chased Out

Chased Out  
  
Mr. Stearyl dragged the unconscious body of James Bond out of the room, and down the hall. He dragged him into an elevator and down commanded it to take them down. As the doors closed Bonds eyes began to twitch with the flow of life coming back to him. Bond managed to awaken and saw the big body of Mr. Stearyl standing over him. The Elevator had started its decent and Bond waited for it to stop. After a minute the Elevator's door opened back up. Bond closed his eyes and went back to his "unconscious" state. Mr. Stearyl picked Bond up and set onto the wall. He was about to put his arm around him to pick him up, but his head made a sudden turn. Everything went black for a moment and when recovered he saw Bond fist coming at him again. He threw up his arm to block the attack but it was too late. Bond's fist landed right on his cheek. Mr. Stearyl quickly recovered this time and counter attacked. The fight went on and the doors of the elevator closed. As they exchanged hits and blocks the elevator went back up. Bond swung his hand and blocked Mr. Stearyl attack. He grabbed his hand and turns it over. While keeping Mr. Stearyl's hand his possession he kneed him hard in his abdomen. But his blow had a minimal affect on Mr. Stearyl, and he countered by whipping his head up into Bond's lower jaw. Bond was taken back by this blow and let go of Mr. Stearyl's hand. Just then the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Bond blocked another of Mr. Stearyl's attacks and withdrew from fight. He ran out of the elevator and fond himself on the main floor.  
  
"Stop him!" yelled Mr. Stearyl as he chased after Bond. Two security guards at the exit turned around to find Bond running straight at them. Bond picked up his speed. As the guards tried to draw their guns, Bond ran straight in to them. He knocked one over and the other thrown off balance. Bond ran down the street and found his car parked on the side. He opened the door and jumped into it. He found that Mr. Stearyl had left the keys into and quickly turned on the ignition. Bond pushed down on the parking brake, put it into gear, and shot out into the main street.  
  
"I have a man that that made a forced exit out of building number 327. He is headed down the main street. Calling for backup." Said one of the guards through a radio. He ran out side and turned down the street leading to the underground garage. He found his car and climbed in. He started the engine, sounded his siren and drove out of the garage, tracing Bonds path.  
  
Bond sped down the main street avoiding all the cars in his path. Since it was the middle of the day there was a lot of activity on the roads. He took a sharp turn off of the main street down a street called ___ while cutting a pedestrian off. The unexpected car swerved out of the way and hit the brakes. This caused a large accident with cars piling and crashing into each other like a bad football game. Bond sped down, still trying to escape form the trouble he had gotten himself into.  
  
Out of one of the side street came a police car with its sirens roaring, followed by two other companions. Then they where on Bonds tail trying to stop him.  
  
"I try to my job and the police always have to pester me" Bond thought to himself. He had to find away to loose them. The streets where to crowded with other cars to make any quick and daring maneuvers. Then Bond was given a sign of good hope. It read  
  
Route 9 closed to due to construction  
Detour  
  
Bond could use this open road to find a way loose the police. He drove on down swerving in between cars. He then saw a wooded barricade with a sigh expressing the same message bond saw before. He hit the gas as hard as he could and smashed into the barricade. Pieces of wood, and splinters went flying to all side. One fragment ended up hitting his windshield send a crack across the top of it. He swerved down the entrance ramp and entered the high way. He saw the construction that they where doing about 6 miles away. It seemed they where refilling the road with new cement, and with that Bond got his first plan. He looked back and saw that the police cars were still on him but farther back, and where join with another companion. He slowed down a little to let them catch up, since they only way for his plan to work. As the cars got up on his tail, he sped up again to keep them chasing him. The construction site was now about 4 miles away. Bond kept letting the police catch up to him so they would keep to close and not give up. Also he needed them to be on his tail so they would no time to react. The construction site was getting closer and Bond gave his car the full push down. The police also tried to match his speed. The site was now only a few miles away and there where two police cars on his tail. The other two had slowed a little covering the back. Now Bond was only about 2 mile from the site. He put his hand on his emergency brake, and continued to increase his speed to its max. Then as they where almost at the site Bond quickly turns to his left and uses the emergency brake. His car skids as it goes side ways and does a 180. The police cars tried to stop but there handling was not as smooth as Bond. The first car slid straight into the new cement and became stuck. The other went of the side of the road into a ditch where it also could not get out of.  
  
Bond stayed safe facing down the other way. The two police car had enough to safely stop and stood there starring down the road at Bond about half a mile away. Bond released his brake and took off toward the other two. He aimed himself right at the one of the two cars. Seeing Bond come at them they went into reverse and drove off trying to stay away. As Bond tried to catch the retreating cars, his windshield started show sudden signs of small holes. He looked closely at the car in front of him and noticed a man leaning out of the passenger window holding a small pistol in his hand. Bond swerved a little bit to make sure that his shots would miss. Bond was now only a matter of meters away from the other car. His gave the BMW all it had and sped up along side of the police car that was still in reverse. Bond turned his quickly to the left smashing himself into the other car. As he tried the other car made a dramatic 180 turn and headed down the street chasing after Bond who was still crashing into his companion. Bond gave the wheel another drive to the left and this time as he made contact the driver must have lost control. He tried to swerve back at Bond but instead his rear end went off the side. It dropped down a little ways and due to the uneven ground flipped over onto its roof. Bond looked at the wreck he had cause and smiled. He took his hands of the wheel and straightened his tie. As he made this gesture a very loud and sudden bang had come out from his right. He grabbed the wheel and controlled the car which began to swerve. The driver of the last of the four cars had shot his right rear wheel out. Bond swerved to his right crashing into the car. But he could not get back to his left. The fenders of the two cars and locked together. Bond look to his right to see the driver holding his gun out the window Bond drove down into the passenger seat, avoiding the first three shots which from the close range shattered the window. Bond Then raised his hand while keeping head down and facing upward, and took hold of the gun. He slammed the arm hold it on the side of the car and when it didn't let go he forced him to fire of the last two shots which went into the windshield and the opposite window. Bond got up and sent his fist though the windows of the two locked cars and into the face of the driver. He wrestled around with him as he tried to climb into the police car. Bond sent a hard blow into the man's face. He then pushed down into the passenger seat and climbed through the windows. After Bond got fully into the other car he wrestled with the man who was now bleeding from his nose and in a bad position. Bond was able to pick up his legs and push them out of the driver's seat toward the man's torso. As he held them there he opened the passenger door. He the pushed the legs over the man's head flipping him over and out of the car. He then sat down in the driver's seat and hit the brakes hard. This unlocked him form his BMW which sped out and into the ditch on the side of the highway.  
  
"Calling car eighteen fifty, calling car eighteen fifty, what is the status of the pursuit? Over." Came a female voice from the cars radio. Bond picked up the transmitter and turned it on.  
  
"This car eighteen fifty, we had taken the criminal into custody and are returning to station. Over and out."  
  
"Bond drove the car back into city and left it on the side of the street. He then got out and walk the rest of the 10 blocks to section "S". 


	13. Libitina Returns

Libitina Returns  
  
The next day Bond woke up in the safe house of Section "S". He got up and took a long cold shower. Afterward he did fifty push-us and sit ups top get his body fully awakened. He dressed himself in his usual coat and tie, and stepped out of the room. There, in the main room he found Libitina Fraud.  
  
"Good morning James" she said. "Like some breakfast, we have French toast and fresh fruit."  
  
"When did you get back Libitina?" Bond asked.  
  
"Oh, late last night, work had me doing papers all night long. And I didn't want to wake you, so I slept on the couch. You where asleep for awhile I assumed."  
  
"Yea well, my work had me running for awhile." Bond walked to the table and sat down with Libitina. "Tell me, what do you know about Laureth Lasko?"  
  
"He sits up in the tall building in the middle of the city. He runs the new intelligence agency."  
  
"Yes, well, from what I found out yesterday that intelligence agency is a branch for a new terror organization called CIRA."  
  
"CIRA? What exactly do they do?"  
  
"Well I haven't found many details, but it stands for Counter Intelligence for Revenge Agency. They simply want to create havoc by using our own information and intelligences against us."  
  
"Sounds right, well I guess that explains it."  
  
"Explains what?" asked Bond.  
  
"Well I actually did some investigating myself. It seems Mr. Lasko has a little history with the Americans."  
  
"Really? Where did you find this information?" Bond asked.  
  
"I took a look at the personal files about Lasko in our branch. As you know he did work for us at one time, but went his own way. So we have a few files on him which, now that you mention this counter intelligence agency, turned out to be quite useful." Bond sat back and sipped some of his coffee.  
  
"Well, this is how it goes James. During the cold war there was a project called ELF that that the U.S was working on. Lasko was the co-director of the project. ELF was an antenna that would be used to send Extremely Low Frequency; hence the name ELF, radio signals to submarines. The extreme low frequency would be useful since t would be harder to intercept and harder to jam. The submarines that where able to pick up this signal where ones that could intercept a nuclear missile attack if one every happened. But when the cold war ended any kind of nuclear attack seemed quite imposable due to knowledge that no country could finance the weapon and that any one that could was our ally. So they shut the project down. Lasko was angry at the American government for shutting down all of his hard work, so he moved to England to work in a branch over there. But I don't think his grudge disappeared. After working in England for a while he asked permission to be transferred over here to Australia. Here he worked for us and then left. Now, this is just an educated guess but couldn't he use CIRA to get the plans he had once made for ELF and maybe rebuild it. He was the Co-director of the project so I'm sure he would know how to rebuild it."  
  
"Well, I don't know what you're getting at Libitina. What use would this ELF machine be to him?"  
  
"Well I just thought."  
  
"No, you don't think!" Bond interrupted her "Yes, at least we have some more information on the man, but we can't go around making assumptions. As of now he is just some business man who started an illegal company and I have to find a way to shut him down. Now yesterday his body guard stopped me at the airport and took to see him. He handed me these files about the peace keeping efforts in Iraq. Why or how he got them is anyone's guess, but if he is head of CIRA then there skills in espionage must be pretty top notch to steal this kind of information."  
  
"I was only trying to be helpful, not trying to make up assumptions. Plus now that you mention this whole Iraq thing, ELF could play a role."  
  
"Ok, what's your proposal?"  
  
"Well, ELF was an American project, so it must use the Americans special codes. As we are all aware of, the Americans have submarines station around Iraq. If Lasko could build ELF he could send a message to the subs giving them permission to fire into the city or whatnot. The subs will think it came from a high official, and since it uses extreme low frequency, it wouldn't be able to be intercepted by the American which would recognize it as a foreign signal."  
  
"Your smart girl Libitina, yet why would he be in Australia?"  
  
"Hmm" Libitina pause. "Well, ELF isn't a small little radio. It's actually a couple of miles in diameter. It's a big hunk of metal. So down here in Australia it would be easy to hide it since we are secluded form the rest of the world and the outback would be a perfect place to hide a machine of that size."  
  
"It does make sense, but there is only one thing we have to do now and that of course is proving it." 


	14. One of Those Days

One of Those Days  
  
Libitina had gotten up from the table after chatting to Bond about the whole Lasko ordeal. She said she had to go do some paper work which was at her office and left Bond in the safe house alone. He sat there thinking to himself smoking his own special brand of cigarettes. He always smoked his personal brand and never did like the taste of others. He took the cigarette away form his mouth and set it in the ash tray which already held three burned stubs. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver gunmetal case. Inside laid three cigarettes. He pulled one out and put it to his mouth. He picked up his trusty lighter that he almost always carries with him. Only when he knows he won't need it, like when he goes out into the field, are the times he leaves it behind, but still does it reluctantly. He brought the lighter to his mouth which now held the cigarette, he flipped open the lid and slapped his thumb across the igniter. The flint created a spark but the flame didn't appear. Bond hit the igniter again but still no flame. This was unusual, for his lighter always worked in its first or second try. He hit it again but still no flame. He repeated himself over and over again but still the flame would not appear. "Just isn't your day is it buddy" Bond said to the lighter. He folded the top back on and put into his pocket. He searched around for another lighter and found a one of the cheap plastic kinds in the bedroom. He hit the igniter three times until he got a flame and lit his cigarette. He inhaled the smoke, yet after he inhaled he exhaled in a quick and regurgitating way. He took the cigarette and looked at it as if it had asked a confusing riddle. He put it back in his mouth but still it tasted differently. He walked to the ash tray and put it out. The taste or his cigarette was unpleasantly different then his other one. He sat back down at the table and relaxed in his chair. He tried to think about how he could find out more about his little friend Lasko. It would have to a full on espionage job but, he is obviously keeping taps on him. Then he thought of Libitina. She was a great self-discipline and courageous girl. If she could get in the building and set up a tab in Lasko's office then he might have a chance of learning some vital details in this case. He got up and tried to think of how he could persuade her into doing the job. He walked around the room and his mid was taken off the thought of Libitina and he noticed that he never got his gun back from Lasko. He walked to the wall and pushed the certain button that revealed the arsenal of weapons on the other side of the wall. He walked up and down the walls until he found his trusty walther ppk. He picked it up off the rack and looked its still new look. He weighed in his hand, and looked through the aim. He picked up an ammo clip and loaded the gun. He aimed across the room where he found empty bottle sitting alone on small table He took aim and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked but no bullet came out. He brought the gun up to his face and inspected it. The safety was off and the bullet was in the chamber. He took aim once again and pulled the trigger. This time he bang did come out flew the bullet. But the bottle didn't shatter. "Sight must off set." He said to himself. He looked at the alignment of the sights and sure enough they weren't set right. He adjusted them as best he could and took aim once again. He pulled the trigger and with a bang the bottle shattered. "There we go. Just don't fail on me in the field ok buddy." He then holstered the gun in his underarm.  
  
A half hour later Libitina came back into the safe house and ran to Bond. "Oh, thank god your still here. It's horrible, just horrible."  
  
"Calm down, calm down, what happened" Bond said as he put arm around her trying to comfort her.  
  
"I was droving and then I saw him, our Prime Minister, he. he was. Shot." 


	15. The Final Frame

The Final Frame  
  
Bond walk out side with Libitina where they got into her car and drove of the site of the murder. Libitina stopped the car next to the side and point down the street. "It happened down there, where all those people are crowded" She said. They both got out of the car and walked down. They came to the crowd of people which where being held back by police. There where ambulances, and polices car all over the road. The two pushed through the crowd of people and made there way to the front. There they saw the dead body and with a small hole above his left temple. "Who ever it was, was quite a marks man" Bond said.  
  
Two investigators at the scene where talking to two other police men about the shooting.  
  
"Sir, we found a capsule to one of the bullets fired. We have taken into consideration of its size and shape. We conclude that it must have come from a small pistol." The first investigator said.  
  
"It could not have been a sniper and the shot must have happened in close range unless the man was quit the marks man." The second said.  
  
"Very good well also found this pistol about a hundred meters from here, could this capsule belong to it." One police man said as he handed over a small pistol in a plastic bag. The investigators took a look at it, and then at each other.  
  
"Sir, this is a walther ppk, these guns are not issued to the public anywhere." The first investigator said.  
  
"What do you mean?" said the police.  
  
"Well, this is a secret service gun. The British are the most common ones to use such a gun."  
  
Bond had heard this whole conversation. He put his hand in his under his arm and felt the cold metal of his gun in its holster. Then he remembered that Lasko still had his. If this ever got back to England they would most defiantly put the blame on him. He stepped back and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going James?" Said Libitina. He didn't answer and kept walking picking up his pace as he went. "James!" she yelled. Bond had picked his pace up to a run as he exited the crowed. He ran to the car not knowing exactly what he was going to do, but just had to get away from the scene. He had to contact England in some way or another. He got the car and was about to open the door when hand fell on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the face of mister Lasko starring into his eyes, with Mr. Stearyl behind him.  
  
"Worked out perfectly didn't it Mr. Bond. You see my problem don't you, or maybe you just see your own which I have created."  
  
"No one will accuse me of this. They will find you our sooner or later." Said Bond.  
  
"I don't think so; you see you are the only one they can suspect. They have your gun, they know it was your finger who pulled the trigger for it's your prints on the gun. And when your government find these pictures of you handing me these files which you stole form the your government they will suspect you of being traitor, the famous James Bond turning against his country an his own free will."  
  
"But they won't think that. I have no reason to turn against them. They will find a way around this frame and point at you and only you"  
  
"I don't think so, cause due to the problems that are happening inside MI6 and all the things that they have to fix up right now they won't have time to ask why. I'm sorry Mr. Bond but this is how it's going to happen. I could have just killed you that first day in my office but, then the whole British government would be on me and I couldn't have that now could I. So I used you to my advantage. I get to take the information I need, blame it all on you, and while your government is concentrating on how and why you would do this, and as they pay all there attention toward you they will over look my plans to disturb the peace in Iraq thus continuing my work to achieve my goal of global chaos and hopefully achieve what Napoleon and Hitler came so close to doing. But this conversation has gone on to long, it's time for you to disappear for awhile." Bond tried to reach for his gun but was stopped by sharp pain in his neck where a dart from Mr. Stearyl's gun had hit him. He froze for a second and fell to the floor. He was picked up by Mr. Stearyl and dragged into the car, where they pulled off down the street back to CIRA's headquarters. 


	16. Taking the Bait

Taking the Bait  
  
The next day at England:  
  
"M" was sitting at her desk filing through her many papers. As she was filling out some contents of one her door swung open and in walked a one of the personals that worked a floor blow her.  
  
"Maim, I'm very sorry to disturb you like this but something rather important has appeared and I think you should see it for your self." "M" looked up her papers, with a sort of confused look. She got from her chair and started to walk out of the office with the man.  
  
"So what is it exactly" she said.  
  
"Well, they came in the mail this morning. They are pictures of Sir James Bond. It seems he is not living up to his reputation anymore. It's easier to explain when you see the pictures. They walked into an elevator and went down one floor. They walked into the room which was full of small offices. The man lead "M" to one of them and gestured to a file on the desk. She walked up to it and opened the file, and inside where the pictures. They where pictures of James Bond and Mr. Lasko, the first one were a picture of them exchanging a file, and the second one were of them shaking hands. Under the pictures laid a sheet of paper marked with the Australian national symbol with the word URGENT in big read letters across the top. "M" took it and read to herself what it said.  
  
To the British Government,  
This is a formal notification of the actions one of your secret governmental agents. As you are probably aware of, on sat, May 19, 2003, our Chancellor was shot and after investigations of the crime scene, we have matched the ammunition used with a gun found near the scene. This gun happens to be an issued walther ppk to a know British secret service agent by the name of Sir James Bond. We, the Australian government, have begun to take action against this attack. We ask that you send down your ambassadors to help clear the reason of this attack. Also we ask of to personally deal with your agent, failure to comply with our stated terms will result in the assumption that this was an unprovoked attack against the Australian government and counter actions will be taken.  
  
Signed, Vice Chancellor, Deryck M Schreuder  
  
"M" looked up from the letter and turned out of the small office, and stormed back to her office taking the file with her. As she walked through Miss Money Penny's office which was right before "M's" she told her to get the Prime Minister and the secretary of foreign affairs over to her office as soon as possible. She reminded "M" that they where still in a radio silence. But "M" just stormed into her office. Money Penny took out her personal cell phone and proceeded in trying to contact the two that "M" wanted to meet.  
  
One hour later both the Prime Minister and the Secretary of foreign affairs where in "M" office where she explained the letter form the Australians and the pictures. "Personally I find hard to believe. We all know Bond well enough to know that he would never do such a thing."  
  
"Yes, but even if he didn't we still need to clear this up with the Australians. You don't have a secret service agent supposedly kill a chancellor and just say that he's not the type of guy to do such a thing. We will need to find Bond and get him out of there and then try to find the truth behind all of this." Said the secretary of foreign affairs.  
  
"I'm with both of your opinions. "M" you deal with your man, I will send down my personal ambassador to try to settle things down there. This is defiantly going to be a harsh dilemma if we don't clear it up fast. "M" do what you need to get Bond out of there, It's about we stop talking and get moving, lets hope this blowup in out faces. Good afternoon." With that the Prime Minister and the secretary of foreign affairs left the room.  
  
"M" rang up Money Penny and told her to find double-o eleven and get him back to headquarters immediately. 


	17. Part Three Secrets Revealed

Part Three  
Double Edged  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Bond awoke an hour later in a basement like room. The walls where of pure concrete and it had that wet texture every basement has. The only light came from an overhead lamp that had a little bit of a swing. He woke up and noticed that he wasn't tied down and wasn't being held by anything of anyone. But he did notice the long face of Laureth Lasko starring into his eyes, with Mr. Stearyl behind.  
  
"Stay seated Mr. Bond. We need to talk about you and I." Lasko said  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Replied Bond.  
  
"Ha, very nice Mr. Bond but you see, you might as well get all of your cynical remarks in because soon enough you won't be able to make any more. And I on the other hand will be on my way to create havoc in this pathetic world which I played as a puppet so easily. You see Mr. Bond you were wrong in your bet that your government would not take the bait. They have sent an agent to come and get you. Take you away from Australia where they will deal with you for good. And while you are on trial I will be finishing up my last plans and preparation for ELF 2."  
  
"ELF 2? So she was right, you are rebuilding the dish."  
  
"Yes Mr. Bond, you have already been informed for my little plans and my motives. Matter of fact Mr. Bond, you might be surprised that." With out finishing his sentence he walked up to the door that led into the room, and turned the handle. He pushed open the door, the slowness of the movement led to surprising secret that was on the other side. The door swung to its full open position. It was almost as if a bright light had swarmed into the room. Everything in Bonds mind felt as if it was just a vast dream that he had. He didn't know what to make of it. He couldn't see straight, he couldn't think straight. It must have been the same feeling as if he was being born, being released into the real world which had had never been before. Leaving the protection and the comfort of his womb, coming out screaming and with his eyes closed shut not wanting to realize what was happening. He wanted so badly to go back in, back to the protection of his mother where everything seemed right. It was more like the feeling of dying. He felt the sharp pain, the feeling that everything that he had lived for, everything that he had done, everyone he had saved, was about to end. The feeling of the life being sucked out of you and knowing it was all going to end. But he wasn't being born, he wasn't dieing but the feelings where all there. It was the sudden burst of reality, the sudden impact of the truth that hit him so hard when the door was opened. His boat had been taken by the current, the curtain taken away from his eyes, the mask was taken off, the light had filled the darkness, and the hurricane had come and swept everything away. After it was all over Bond was able to smile. The smile was a grin of relief; he could now see the truth for as it is. Everything had cooled down, and was now simply as it was. He wasn't being born now, he was born, he wasn't dieing, he was dead, his boat started to chug back up the current, the light had dimmed, the mask was dropped, the hurricane had settled to nice cool breeze, and Bond sat there, staring into the eyes of Libitina Fraud, his traitor. 


	18. The Blades Grow Longer

The Blades Grow Longer  
  
Bond was still in a little bit of shock to see Libitina standing there. It almost seemed like he was starring into her eyes for hours. Everything she did for him was just to make herself seem innocent and lead him to Lasko. "It's funny how a man reacts when something so unaccepted happens. The blood runs from their face, the eyes shoot wide open, they look just like you do right now Mr. Bond." Lasko let out a bellowing laugh. "It amuses me of how easily this is all turning out to be. But seeing that to day isn't going to be the best day of you life Mr. Bond, I might as well make it worst. By tonight I will have completed ELF 2 and be ready to use the Americans submarines against, hmm, how about London, how does that sound Mr. Bond?" "No, I believe it would be better if you commanded it to go up your." "James, let Laureth talk" Interrupted Libitina. "Looks like this woman can still control you Mr. Bond, pathetic. Now you must see what is going to happen to your Mr. Bond. I am going to let you go now, aren't you happy, but the funny thing is that you wont be able to do anything about me. Now you can try and find my secret base in the great Victorian desert under the famous Ayers rock where you can try to stop me but probably die trying, but you will have also have another English agent on you trying to take you away from this place and while your in the sky London and Iraq go bye-bye by way of American missiles. What it going to be Mr. Bond, what is it going to be?" Libitina then drew a small pistol from her pocket and shot a small dart into the side of Bonds neck.  
Bond woke up in the comfort of a soft blanket, on a small one person bed. He opened his eyes, and tried to make out where he was. But he couldn't see clearly, the drug in the dart must still be affecting him. He rubbed his eyes and concentrated. His vision started to come back to him and he realized that he was back in the safe house. He wondered why they would leave him in a place where he had access to weapons and a phone line. He walked out of the bed room and quickly found his answer. The whole place was taken apart. The computer was gone, and the walls which should have showed the variety of weapons only showed empty spots where the guns once laid. So he was unarmed and was in the tightest jam ever. He was about to leave when he found a small note lying on the floor. He picked it up and unfolded the 2 folds:  
  
The missiles launch at three Mr. Bond  
What's it going to be?  
  
Bond through down the note and looked at his watch. It read ten o'clock. He only had about five hours to find Lakso and stop the attack. He commanded the floor elevator to come down and pick him up. He stepped onto it and it started it accent back up. He got to the top where he found the barrel of a gun pointed right In between his eyes. "M, has given me strict orders, to pick you up Mister Bond, it time to go and clear this mess you supposedly made up." said the man holding the gun. "I was told that you were going to come, I never believed it though" said Bond. "By whom where you told? MI6 was on a full radio silence" said the agent. "If you really want to know, by a Mister Lasko, who is head of the CIRA terror organization, and who will destroy Iraq and London if I don't stop him, so get out of my way!" said Bond with a raising tone of voice, and with that he start to walk around the man. But the agent stopped him with his free hand stuck his gun right at Bonds head. "I know about Mr. Lasko, but I never heard anything of a secret terror organization, what kind of bluff are you trying to pull hear Mister Bond?" "This is no bluff, the reason why you never heard of this secret terror organization is because it is was a secret! Now let me go" "I can not do that! This is my mission and I will not fail it!" said the agent. "Neither will I!" With that Bond shoved the armed hand away and pushed the agent down onto the floor, and ran out. The Agent got to back up to his feet and chased Bond out of the Building, but as he exited there was no sign of Bond anywhere. "Tricky bastard" he said to him self. He then walked across the street and opened the door to a new BMW Z8. He was about to climb in when the door made a sudden swing into his abdomen. The air was knock out of him and when he looked up he saw the face James Bond starring down on him. "Sorry chap, but I need a ride." With that Bond took his keys, and also his gun. He gave the agent one last blow in the stomach to keep him down and climbed into the car, and pulled out. The agent that was left behind finally got up after a few minutes. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and took out a radio. "Contacting Headquarters. Mission status, semi-compromised. Target made a forced escape and got away. Obviously does not want to be brought in. He escaped in BMW which is equipped with the standard issue tracker. Tracking number 38549-6309. Requesting back up and pinpoint location tracking." "Headquarters reads you loud and clear. We will process the tracking number and get back to you later, over and out" 


	19. The Pharmaceutical Spy

The Pharmaceutical Spy  
  
Bond drove into the parking lot of the Sydney National Bank. He parked his stolen BMW and walked into the building. As he walked in a tall thin man with little goatee dressed in a business suite greeted him. "Ah, Mister Bond it is so nice to see you again. How may I assist you today?" said the man. "I need some fast cash. May I withdraw three thousand dollars?" asked Bond. "In cash" "Yes, just give it to e in hundreds will you." "Yes, of course, right away mister Bond." The man then ran behind a desk where he type a few things into a computer and then opened a drawer where he fingered through wads of cash. He then counted out three thousand dollars in hundred dollar bills in front of Bond. "And if you would just sign here please." Bond signed the piece of paper took his cash and exited the bank after exchanging farewells with the man.  
Bond's next stop was a local pharmacy. He walked in picked up a basket and quickly found an attendant. "I need glass jars, preferably the most durable you have." The attendant walked Bond over to a isle and showed him a collection of glass jars and she explained that they where 2 inches thick so they where very hard to break. Bond thanked her and took ten of the jars and put them in his basket. He then walked around the store and picked up a few other miscellaneous things. He got a small backpack, plastic wrap, rubber bands, a lighter, and a box of Fourth of July sparklers. He paid for his things which totaled to be $227.67 since the jars where $20 dollars each.  
Bonds next stop was a big sports car dealer. He walked in and asked if he could speak with the manager. When the manager greeted him, Bond asked if they had any Nos fuel. "What kind of car are you driving?" responded the manager. "I'm not using it for my car." Bond replied. "Ha, Then what are you using it for." "Pyrotechnics" Bond replied with a smirk. "Wow there, hang on a minute, Nos isn't your common fossil fuel, that's a pretty big boom you're talking about." replied the man. "Yea well that's intent. Now first I need to fill about three fourths of each of these jars up with it. I'll pay what ever it comes out to be. Secondly I need one full tank of it." The man gave Bond an odd look but did as he said. He filled each jar up to about three fourths and filled one tank up. "Well, the tank will cost you one thousand dollars, and I'll charge you a hundred buck for the jars. Bond paid the man, took his things. He walked outside and laid the jar on the hood of his BMW. He took out the plastic wrap and his rubber bands. Carefully he took of the lids to the jars and threw them aside. He and took out a sheet of the plastic wrap very tightly placed it over the jars opening and used a rubber band to hold it in place making sure it was always very taught. He did this to every jar and placed everything back into his car.  
Bond's final stop was a helicopter tour agency. He walked in and asked if he could get a helicopter to take him to Ayers rock. They said is fine and rounded up a pilot. "So how long does it take to get to Ayers rock?" Bond asked. "Oh around three hours" replied the pilot. Bond looked at his watch. It read half past eleven and bond needed at least an hour for his job. "Look, I've got over one thousand five hundred dollars here. I'll give you this minus the cost of the trip if you can do it under an hour and a half. The pilot looked at he wad of hundred and looked back up at Bond. "Hell, why not, I'm sure I can get you there quickly. You don't care about the scenic sites then I guess." "Not really just get me to that rock." "Ok then partner, hop on in."  
Mean while the agent who had been tracking Bond around in taxis heard the conversation. He took out his radio and contacted MI6 once again. "I have learned of the targets plans. He will be at Ayers rock in two and a half hours. Requesting immediate dispatch of backup to Ayers rock arrival must be in less then two and half hours." "This is headquarters; we read you loud and clear, sending a jet with your backup immediately. "Over and out." The agent put his radio away and entered the agency to also book himself a helicopter to Ayers rock. 


	20. Rock Hard

Rock Hard  
  
The rotor blades of helicopter came to a steady beat as the pilot pulled over the famous Ayers rock. Bond looked down on the rock and searched it for any signs of activity. Bond knew the activity that Lasko was operating wouldn't be out in plain site. So he assumed that it was station under ground. "Pull me right over the rock" Bond yelled you over the noise of the rotor blades. The pilot did as he was told. Bond slipped on a Para shoot and stood out the door. "Umm, sir, I don't think that's very smart. You'll hit the rock way before you are able to slow down." yelled the pilot. "Yea, well life is full of small challenges." "I could just set you down if you really want to go on top of the rock" "That does seem like a better idea, get me as close as you can with out landing." "Sure thing boss" As the pilot start his descent and small flame shot from a distance like a shooting star from the ground up. The flame was bright and it pushed it's metal case up into the air. "Pull up!" Bond screamed at the pilot and pull he controls back himself. "What are you doing, we want to go down" countered the pilot. "Up now!" the pilot pulled the controls hard so the chopper rose quickly. the bright flame took a turn and head down a straight path to the chopper. Bond stared at the rocket the screamed once more to the pilot to split to right. As the pilot swung the chopper to the right the rocket shot past it missing by only a few yards. "Where the hell did that come from?" asked the pilot. The rocket quickly turned around for another strike. "It's not going to give up, the rock is only chance dive down, now!" said Bond. The pilot dove down toward the top of the famous rock as the rocket followed right behind. "Get as close as you can and pull back up." The Pilot did as he was told and as he pulled back the chopper's legs clipped the rock shaking the it around the rocket followed and also hit the top of the rock exploding the surface. "Well you don't get closer then that now do you" said Bond. "No you don't, but i want to know why the hell we why Ayers rock just tried to kill us, and why it's hollow inside." said the pilot. "What?" "Look" the pilot pointed down at the impact point of the rocket. It had left a large hollow hole. There was light coming out from it and seemed to be activity going on inside. "So that's where he is" Bond thought to himself. Bond commanded the pilot to bring him down and the pilot did as he was told. Bond slipped on his backpack and through the descent rope out of the chopper and down the hole. Bond climbed down and landed on top of the rock looking down through the hollow opening. Bond saw the activity of hundreds of men running around and a full metal structure built right there inside the rock. The walls where lined with lights and metal beams stood across the walls. The floor was hollowed out and was rounded like a big dish. Four beams rose across the round hollow metal floor from four opposite corners and connected in the middle over the dish. Bond took off his back pack and pulled out three of his Nos filled jars. He also got out two of the Fourth of July sparklers and the match. By sticking the sparkler half way into the jar Bond had him self his makeshift fuse. He lit two and then threw them both down through the hole. They hit the floor and as the surrounding guard starred down at them not knowing what to make of them the "fuse" and reach under the plastic igniting the fuel inside creating two grenade like explosions. Flames erupted and glass flew every which way. Guards where taken out by the explosions and many more injured by the glass shrapnel. Bond put the bag back on, lit his third "fuse" and very quickly continued his descent down the rope. Another wave of men came running down to eliminate intruder. Bond tossed his jar down toward them as he landed and quickly dodge the oncoming fire by sliding behind one of the metal beams. The explosion from Bond's bomb jar filled the air and Bond quickly moved out from behind the pillar and ran into the few second smoke screen that explosion created. He spied a metal crate and dropped auto-rifle next to it. Bond promptly made his move. He drove over to the crate, rolling across the ground Bond picked up the rifle and stopped at the protection of the crate. Next came the barrage of bullets the hit the crate and flew over his head, and to his left and right. Bond countered by swiftly raising from his protection and sweeping the auto-rifle across. He managed to hit a few of his targets and hastily ducked back down. Bond closed his eyes breathed heavily and regained his concentration. But as he opened them back up he saw a small yellow sign out of his left prevail vision. He turned his head more to get a better look. It turned out to be a hazard sign with the word flammable written underneath. Bond had to get out of his cover. He looked around and the only possible way out was a door not too far to his left but also not know if the other side contained danger or not. Bond to the chance. He shot at the door handle and then quickly ran toward the door. He rapidly shot his weapon at anything he saw move. He ran straight into the door making it swing open and cut behind the wall. Bond once again shut his eyes and breathed heavily to calm his body down and regain full concentration. Bond open up his eyes again only to find the barrel of a pistol pointed at his forehead held by Libitina Fraud. "How nice to see you again James". 


	21. Good Cop, Bad Cop

Good Cop, Bad Cop  
  
Bond stared across the room into Libitina's eyes. He had to force himself to move his eyes away from the attractive blue crystals that seemed to magnetize his own eyes toward them. Before the unforeseen truth of her position the eyes didn't have the same lure ness. Now they had a sparkle of betrayal, danger, and even death. It made Bond realized that the reason why he stayed in his job was because of the danger. He loved the feeling of the adrenaline flowing through his body when the situation heats up. So it was this new side of Libitina that made her even more attractive to him but he knew she was a danger to him, his mission and his country. He was stuck between her and the best of himself. He moved his eyes away trying to not be lured into her lovely trap, he had to keep in control and remember that she was now an enemy and one that would have to be dealt with one way or another. He removed his eyes away from hers and ended staring straight down gun barrel. "Libitina, it nice to know that you use protection" said Bond. "Protection from you James" replied Libitina. "In and out of bed I see. You're a very peculiar women. You're so lovely in bed but very tough out. At least your sense excitement is the same." "Oh James, you don't know me. I did what I had to do to lure you in, to blind you from Laureth's plans. But if you really need to know, I." Libitina's sentence was cut off by the door behind Bond opening, and in walked Laureth Lasko. Bond pick up him gun and aimed it at Lasko. "Don't think about it James" said Libitina. Lasko walked in turning his head staring down at Bond. He walk around the room and stood right behind Libitina so Bond could not get a straight shot. Laureth Lasko looked at Bond with his arms crossed, staring at him with his cold stare. He unwrapped his arms reached out and wrapped his arms around Libitina. "I must admit Mister Bond; I did not expect you to drop in that way. But no matter you made my job capturing you allot easier. But where are my manners. Welcome to ELF 2, this is where all the chaos will begin. With this dish I can control any army I wish" said Lasko. "But the ELF project was only designed to contact subs." Bond said. "No, you see mister it's far more then just the American subs launching missiles into Iraq, but more of starting wars when I feel like doing so. He attack him, those tanks shoot those tanks, these planes bomb that city. I can tell anyone army to advance where ever when ever simply because they obey orders." "For what?" asked Bond "CIRA, Mister Bond. Counter Intelligence for Revenge Agency. It's all for revenge. Revenge against the Americans for throwing me away for all the work I did for them, and also for revenge not for myself but for all the other countries who has fallen victim to the Americans because they think they can police the world. Just look around you mister Bond look at my staff, I have Iraqis, Koreans, even French. You don't think I could finance this project alone do you. Did ever once ask yourself how i went from nothing to something out of nowhere. When I proposed my plan they practically handed to money right over to me. This was my plan form the start. But I had to keep things moving for my clients. So I set up the whole scandal in Iraq which you disrupted. Then came the Korean deal with Cornel Moon." "Wait, you had a part in that also?" asked Bond. "Yes of course, If I can implant a spy in MI6, then I think i can give someone a whole new identity. Did you ever ask yourself how 'Gustav Graves' went from literally no one to a well know figure. The financing for the whole DNA project, the money to get 'Gustav Graves' to be a famous millionaire, the money to fund the Icarus project, and all the all of the legal documents like birth certificates, passports, social security, that all came from the help of me and CIRA. But although the plan was very expensive and seemingly flawless, you came around and put an end to it like everything else. I still owe the French a little scandal with the Americans, but this project should cover that. You see I'm killing many birds with one stone. The Koreans, Iraqis, and the French get what they want. Chaos in the west, British humility, and for a personal bonus I get to get rid of you." "We lose agents faster then we can train them. It won't be as humiliating as you think" responded Bond. "No, you see you're the best there is. And when word gets out that you became a traitor, and I was able to play you and your friend for fools, and then kill you both so easily, MI6 and England will be look upon as the weak kid of the block." As Lasko was finishing his speech another series of gun shots sounded from out side the room. "Expecting more company Lasko?" asked Bond. More gun shots sounded but Libitina held her position in front of Bond while Lasko ran out the back door. Then the door behind Bond came swinging open and in ran the agent that was sent to retrieve Bond. He lifted his gun quickly pointing it first at Bond and realizing Libitina turned around and aim at her. "Still letting the women control you, are you James." said the agent. "How'd you find me out here?" asked Bond. The agent lifted up his left hand with a watch strapped to it. "You don't think that Q only supplies you with his toys do you?" said the agent. "I've had a tracker on you since we first met. Anyway, aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?" Bond was about to explain when Libitina took the privilege of introducing herself. "Fraud, Libitina Fraud. I suspect you're the one your government sent to take this trouble maker out of the country." "Why, yes I am, how is it that you know of my assignment?" asked the agent. "That's, the least of your worries, I would suppose your mission is to bring him back alive." Libitina pulled back the firing arm on her gun. "You pull that trigger I pull mine." said the agent. "Look Libitina, you don't need to do this, we can protect you from Lasko. Just put down your gun." Bond said. Libitina stared into Bond eyes. She stared so hard into them it seemed as if she was stared straight through him. Then she lowered her arm. "Your right, I never wanted to do all of this James it's just that Lasko made Me." said Libitina. "She's bluffing Bond, I don't know exactly what's going on here, but I can feel a strong vive of betrayal in this women" said the agent. He then also pulled back his firing arm. Bond turned his aim from Libitina to the agent.  
  
"No, you shoot, I shoot. She never wanted to be part of this." Bond said. The agent looked over to Bond. "She's is the enemy, she is the threat, we must eliminate the threat in order to protect our country and others." said the agent. "Your wrong about her, let her go." Bond said. "Libitina go out the back." "I will not let her leave alive James" said the agent. Bond then lowered his aim and pulled the trigger. His fire hit the agent's gun. Libitina took this moment to escape out the back door. The agent shook his hand, and then picked up his gun. "If my assignment wasn't to bring you in alive and if my gun wasn't damaged, I would shoot you so quickly" said the agent. "Just wait till M hears about this, you will be suspended form MI6 for good." "Ok, well, we still have to stop Lasko. So for now were working together. You are now part of my assignment, and will obey my order" said Bond. "Why the hell should I listen to you!" yelled the agent. "Because if we don't stop Lasko, then American subs will fire on Iraq and who know where else" said Bond. "Who are you trying to kid Bond?" asked the agent. "Are you blind?" Bond yelled back. "Can't you see what's happening here, Lasko has used Ayers Rock as a cover for his new ELF satellite?" "No James. Obviously you don't know that your abrupt switch has sides has been known by MI6 ever since the radio silence." "What are you talking about? It was Lasko that that started that whole silence just so I couldn't contact you with evidence of this." Bond waved his hands around in a circle gesturing that he was talking about the hidden dish. "Yes, but during the silence we were given photographs of you handing over the stolen documents from the implanted spy, and we've been monitoring all the phones, an while we where in complete silence we found the messages on your secretaries cell asking for the access odes to the secret files that you can't even get to. It's a pity, from such a great agent I expect more from you. You make a much better hero then a villain James." "I don't know what you're talking about; I've been tracking Lasko for days, trying to find out what he's up to. I never help him, he's been playing MI6 for fools this whole time." "It's over Bond, M expected that there was going to be a great deal more to this mess that meets the eye. She gave me permission to shut down what you're planning." The agent made a gesture with his gun. "So you either stop your little scheme for good, help me shut down this place, and go back to England with me peacefully, or I can shoot you now, and just so you know, I do have permission to kill you." Bond stared into the agents eyes, and after a moment he took off his bag. "Your right, this plan can't go on. We never expected you to follow us here so quickly. I might be giving in, but I don't think Lasko will be as much of push over. In the bag there is a tank of noss fuel. Positioned correctly it can send this whole place up in flames. You take the bag and find where to blow the tank; I'll go for Lasko and Libitina." Bond was about to go out the back when the agent grabbed his arm pulling him back." "Just a second Bond, I'm taking the chance of keeping you alive. You take the tank, even if you are bluffing I can at least make sure Lasko is dealt with." "Fine, but don't hurt the girl, she's innocent. She never really likes the plan or Lasko and me." Bond picked up the bag, and left thought the front door. 


End file.
